1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to rifle sight organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nocturnal rifle sight organization wherein the same permits ease of alignment and viewing of rifle sights during periods of limited light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper aiming and discharge of firearms particularly in conditions of limited light have historically posed a problem. During sighting of an associated rifle, proper alignment of a rear sight with a front sight for aiming of the associated impact of a projectile requires visibility to a certain degree of the associated firearms sighting apparatus to permit such discharge of the weapon.
The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily aligned and quickly and easily visible sighting arrangement to permit adjustment in windage and elevation of a rifle sighting arrangement. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,092 to ROSENHAN wherein the same utilizes spaced forward and rear sight members utilizing lightly colored patches cooperative with a light source mounted within each of the sighting members to permit alignment of the sighting members for a sighting disposition of the associated rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,590 to HAYWARD sets forth a rifle sighting arrangement wherein a fiber optic cable is directed to a forward and rear sight for illumination of the sights for sighting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,248 to HAYWARD utilizes illumination gun sight including luminescent members aligned within a tube for sighting of an associated rifle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,888 to KLEIN sets forth a rear ocular sight mounting an array of colored dots for alignment of the rear sight with a forwardly positioned sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,698 to SCHWULST sets forth a weapons sighting apparatus wherein the front sight includes a light colored or light emitting area visible only to the eye of an individual viewing directly through a rear sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,821 to KETTLER utilizes a night sight including luminescent spot applied to a front sight associated with luminescent member mounted to the rear sight for alignment of the sights relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved nocturnal rifle sight organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease in alignment in sighting of an associated rifle as well as effectiveness in construction to effect the sighting of the rifle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.